


罗夏/康斯坦丁

by ChelseaMo



Category: Constantine (TV), Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Atypical Sex, Graphic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Summary: Rorachach恨透了这个金色头发的英国人，而John热衷于和对方之间的暴力性爱
Relationships: Rorschach/John Constantine, 罗夏/康斯坦丁
Kudos: 12





	罗夏/康斯坦丁

Roschach打断Constantine的鼻梁时，对方抓着他的衣领哼笑着把他拽进了十元酒店廉价的床单里。  
这段不正常的关系始于一个月前，那次毒品强奸案，John像一块黏在脚底的口香糖一样，被尘埃裹成了黏腻的脏粉色，令人生厌却又无法被抹去，他跟在Roschach后面，将烟雾吐在了他的后颈上。运货车——那个女孩，有着一双格外大的漂亮眼睛，高高的颧骨和消瘦的面颊，毒品被塞进了她的阴道里，和男人的精液混在一起，当Roschach发现她的时候，她凉透了的身体躺在马路中间，灰蒙蒙的眼睛望着同样灰蒙蒙的天空，而John，他用手指抖了抖细管，将烧焦了的烟草落在了女孩的指尖上。  
那件事最后变成了Roschach笔记本里被笔划烂了的一页。毒枭逃跑了，而行凶者——们，在监狱里，远离他的皮手套，只被判了五年。John在附近的旅馆开了间房，在他试图讲个监狱笑话缓减一下气氛的时候，Roschach掐上了他的脖子。  
没人知道他们到底是怎么滚到一起的，当John的后脑撞上墙面的时候，他正在摘下Roschach的帽子。他操他，不做任何扩张，前戏被浓缩成了领带扯断时不自然的闷响，他的手指掐住John的腰，驱魔人的饮食习惯差得很，但那仍旧有点软肉能够被他捏起再留下几个青紫色的印记。血水混杂着透明的肠液从真空的间隙渗出来，随着抽送溅落在蜷曲的耻毛上，又被拍打在John紧窄的臀瓣，那些新生的伤痕边缘翻起的媚肉是白色的，肉棒鞭笞过去，颤抖着并拢了挤兑着形成一个细小的隆起。Roschach面罩上的墨痕变换着，汗水从卡住脖子的部分滚落下来勾勒过他肌肉绷紧的曲线，他们没开灯，Roschach坚持这样，这让整个场面看上去没那么怪诞。路灯昏暗的光从窗外投进来照亮了一小块脏兮兮的地面，照亮了木板拼接在一起的缝隙中爬过的那只蜈蚣。床板吱吱呀呀，Roschach的手拽着John的金发将他的脸整个摁进了枕头里，窒息的快意卡在了英国人的喉咙里就像是利物浦沉闷的空气，只是带着更多的刺痛，像是天使之城里的助燃油，被挤压淋在男人女人赤条条的酮体上，再用一根漂亮小巧的火柴划过点燃一样，或者是皮鞭，在空中呼呼作响在落下时发出一声响亮的“啪！”  
他的脚趾蜷缩成一团，抓着破旧的床单将那搅得乱七八糟再撵着撑平扯直了，John低下头将鼻子从枕头里抬起来大口地呼吸下一口燥热的空气，又被一次重顶呛得咳嗽出声，他向上，在摇晃中抓住了床头的横梁，木刺陷进了他的拇指里，和快感晃荡成了一滩，又被尖锐的疼痛盖了过去，他呻吟着，在Roschach尖叫骂着婊子的时候大笑出声。  
对于 Roschach来说，这段有毒的关系始于他们第一次见面，那个时候他站在街边，而金发的英国人裹着自己的风衣从街对面走过来，踩着冰冷的石板路卷着尼古丁燃烧的味道站到了他旁边，那个比他高了一点的男人说的第一句话是  
“来一根吗，伙计？”

从那一天起Roschach决定憎恨对方，他憎恨利物浦人每一个俏皮的弹舌音，他憎恨他咬着香烟的唇和那些轻佻的昵称，John Constantine不用对他做些什么。他只是站在那，用他那双蓝色的眼睛看着他，那比路边穿着短裙的妓女更令Roschach作呕。他憎恨他的笑，但John，这个立誓要成为所有人屁股上的一根肉刺的英国人，他就喜欢张着他那张嘴，即使是在现在——在尖叫和呻吟的间隙里，也要哈着热气笑出声，就像一个第三者，站在发霉的地板上看着他一次次地把阴茎送进男人的身体里，再在对方疼得抽搐时变得更加硬挺。他就像在嘲笑他的道貌盎然，他虚伪的同性恐惧，那么响亮，在他的龟头撞开那些层层叠叠纠缠上来肠肉时贴在他的耳朵旁边，将那些滚烫的笑音尽数喷洒在他的面罩上再渗进去，在他挥拳之前变成啃吻咬在他的耳尖上。  
他憎恨着这一切，就像他憎恨他们之间扭曲的关系一样。  
这不是性，更不是爱，Roschach熟知Constantine这一类人，就像他走在街上，只要看到鞋子，就能明确分辨出谁是淫荡的婊子。而John Constantine是他们之中最淫秽的那个。Roschach闻到他身上的味道，厌恶地皱眉，力道却又大了几分。  
John在他的身下扭动，他的大腿内侧痉挛个不停却远远比不上肿起的括约肌，那一圈被折磨得不成样子的环状肌肉紧紧咬着茎根，媚肉被磨蹭到烂软，最外圈的熟热被牵扯着翻出去，包裹着柱身吮吻在青筋鼓胀的表面，又在每一次操进时被带着陷下去，拉扯周围的皮肉再颤巍巍得收回来，贪婪得像是要连那些被高频抽送造就的白色泡沫打湿了的耻毛也一并吞下一样。他的皮肤上泛着情潮，欲望的粉色从他们的指尖纠缠的地方蔓延开来，又变作淫水，从他红透了的股缝滑落下去打湿了床垫。他的肩胛隆起来深深陷进了泛黄的被子里，金发乱成了一团蹭在枕头上，John的喉结滚动着，Roschach看到一滴汗液沿着侧颈绷平了的部分淌下去，在青紫色的指印上镀上了一道又一道的水痕。这大概就是为什么他们滚到了一起，Roschach的手指舔过John的脊背，在那些相似的骨节突出的地方稍作停留，就像在码下下一个落拳的标记一样。  
他毫无保留地强奸他，Roschach毫不介意自己使用这个词，哪怕是写在日记里，而John Constantine，他对所有的痛苦都照单全收，甚至沉迷于此。他倒不是什么受虐狂，他只是无法被满足，谁也无法满足他的欲望。而Roschach，他用拳头和骨头断裂的碎响敲击过驱魔人的每一寸，比鞭子和滴蜡都更加容易留下痕迹。他的掌心摩挲过带着汗珠的表面，在发烫的部分揉捻过去变成每一下操干的助力，他掐着那些为数不多的赘肉带动着把John的胯部狠狠拉向自己的，John仰着头，他的手指向上撩过自己被打湿了的刘海又用力拽住了，头皮被拉扯泛起一阵钝痛，生理泪水涌出来，和来不及下咽的涎液混为一体，再从他下巴上短浅的胡渣里渗过去。  
他像个真正的婊子一样呻吟着，Roschach像操一个真正的婊子一样操他，他绷着腰背直起上身用双手把控着John的臀胯，英国人下榻的腰肢在他的注视下伸展着，像一只没有毛的猫。Roschach注意到了他屁股上的纹身，他说不清那是什么种类的树，当他用手掌将那块肉臀包裹揉捻起来时，这就是这场性事最接近调情的部分。驱魔人的柔韧性不算好，但当他真得完全打开的时候仍旧令人吃惊，他的胯部打开得那么大，有的时候Roschach用双手压着他的尾椎将那强硬地摁下去，他哭着叫骂着没一会又变成了舒服地轻哼，John的舌尖耷拉在外面，在半空中卷起缩回上齿后，又在下唇缓慢向外脱离齿贝时挤过唇齿之间的缝隙，重新吐露出一点湿漉漉的粉嫩。那就像是在索吻，但Roschach一次也没有吻过他，无论是在嘴巴，在脸上，还是吻他身体的哪一处，John倒是吻过他的肉棒，如果那也能算是吻的话。Roschach记得，那是半个多月前的事了，英国佬穿着他的长风衣在废弃仓库后的巷子里给他口，他们得到了错误的消息扑了个空，而John突发奇想地用嘴巴拉下了他的裤链。他的舌头挑着底裤用内里较为粗糙的那面撵过他的阴茎，又连带着鼻尖一起埋进敞开的裤裆压着那里的隆起用津液浸染过去，他的牙齿咬着内裤向下脱拽，再在阴茎弹起的瞬间向上抬起来含吻上肿胀的龟头，John吻着他的马眼再顺着海绵体自上而下舔啄过去亲上仍旧被遮挡在布料之下的茎根，他的双手扶着Roschach的大腿，指尖在裤子侧边的缝合线上滑动着。他用喉管包裹着Roschach的阴茎，环状软骨拼搭组成的甬道紧紧贴附在他的性器上，每一次干呕的条件反射都是折磨，就像是一张紧贴在他玲口的嘴，吸吮着腥咸的前液又将整个前端含住了，John的舌苔托在他的阴茎下方，又在吐出时勾上了冠状沟敏感的凹陷，将那些粘稠的体液均匀地涂抹开来，再刻意吮啄过去发出一声响亮的水响。这件事最后在Roschach的笔记本里以“我射在了他的脸上”，和“我揍了那个婊子一拳”为陈词总结，他写下第一句话时手是颤抖的，写下第二句时又因为气愤一笔一划都显得格外用力，John翻开他的日记本，在拳头挥过来之前又发出一声笑音。  
这就是这场鞭笞的本质，没有前戏，没有温存。Roschach发泄完后就走，有的时候他会留下来，累得直接睡过去，和John背对着背。他们不是情人，勉强算是炮友，John Constantine在Roschach眼里是一个糟糕的搭档，在他审问恶棍时坐在吧台和酒保调情，一个还算合格的沙袋，这还是算上了在床上的时刻，而Roschach对John Constantine而言，骗子行事诡秘，不说真话，没人知道他到底是怎么看待对方。他就像一个尽职的塑料玩偶，供人发泄，享受性爱，他最爱的时刻，是当他们做完，在Roschach穿衣服时对他开黄腔的时候。对方脸上的墨迹变化会快上一倍，就像要掩饰什么一般，飞快地穿好衣服再夺门而出，那时候的Roschach不会出声，不会动手，只会像一个一觉醒来发现自己睡了好友妻子的男人一样渴望着逃离，这就是John Constantine索取的报酬，毕竟还有谁能够让Roschach羞愧的落荒而逃呢？  
他躺在床上，屁股里还夹着对方的精液，Roschach忘了他的帽子，现在它被英国人沾满了汗液的手握着，戴在了英国人沾满了汗液的头发上，他知道他会回来拿他的帽子，他就是知道，就像一个精妙的见面借口一样，驱魔人眨了眨眼，用食指将帽檐向上推了推，接着就这样裹着被子沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
